The Woman on the Bench
by gocubsgo17
Summary: Judy and Amelia worked the coffee cart by the reflecting pool everyday. And everyday, the woman showed up, bought two coffees and waited. Waited everyday for the love of her life. Post S5 Finale.


Judy, a woman in her mid fifties was waiting for her shift to end and for the next worker to come relieve her of her duties. She didn't need much; she was on her own, just her and her dog living in a small apartment just down the road.

A young, tall, beautiful woman walked up to the coffee cart Judy was working and ordered two coffees. She made them quickly and the woman paid, taking both coffees to a bench just a few feet away. Judy followed the woman with her eyes, yet still tending to her other customers. She had seen the woman before but not for a while. She drank from one cup and set the other next to her, as if saving a spot for someone special. The woman looked around constantly, keeping an eye out for the someone the other coffee belonged to.

Judy received a call from Amelia, the young girl who was supposed to work the next shift, saying she'd be late, as her father had a heart attack. Judy was more than willing to take over Amelia's entire shift, but the heart attack hadn't been severe and the young girl just wanted to make sure her father was okay and could get home from the hospital.

So Judy kept watching the woman on the bench. She waited. And when nighttime came, and Amelia showed up, the woman was still on the bench. Waiting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Judy worked the cart daily, from early morning to mid-afternoon. It was late July now and the days were getting hotter. The young woman showed up every day. She bought two coffees, the same every day and sat on the bench. She would take a sip of coffee, look both ways up the sidewalk, and sit and wait. Judy's heart ached for the woman, knowing she was waiting for someone who wasn't going to come.

But that was the day things changed.

Amelia showed up on time to relieve Judy from her shift.

"Is she back today?" Amelia asked as she walked up.

"She always is," was Judy's response. The two women greeted each other the same way every day and they both looked at the woman on the bench with hopelessness. Neither woman had dared to ask the woman her name but Amelia always went to her to give her the coffee cake from the cart at the end of the day. The woman always looked thankful but didn't say anything. Judy and Amelia knew she hadn't eaten so it was the least they could do for her.

"Hold on!" Amelia called to Judy. Judy turned back and saw Amelia pointing towards the woman. Judy ran back to the cart to watch the exchange with her.

A young man in Army fatigues walked up to the woman on the bench. Judy and Amelia looked at each other, finally excited to see the woman find who she was waiting for.

But the woman didn't look happy. She looked sad. She wasn't expecting this person, but someone else.

Judy and Amelia couldn't hear the conversation but their faces fell when soldier standing in front of her handed her an envelope and walked away.

The woman read the letter and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking from the sobs she was emitting. Judy and Amelia looked at each other, heartbroken.

Judy felt the need to do something for her. She knew by now, the woman had finished her coffee. She quickly made a new one, having memorized the woman's order over the months. Judy and Amelia both took the coffee to her. They stood in front of her watching her cry, not knowing what to say.

"Here, Sweetie, you look like you could use this," Judy said, handing the coffee to the woman. The woman looked up and wiped her puffy, red eyes. She reached into her purse to grab some money to hand to Judy.

"No, Sweetie, I've got it," Judy said, holding a hand up.

Judy handed the woman on the bench the cup and she sipped it gratefully. Her eyes welled up again and she tossed the other coffee cup, meant for someone, into the trash can next to her.

Judy and Amelia glanced at each other, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Are you okay?" Amelia finally asked, "Do you want me to call someone for you?"

The woman shook her head and began crying even more.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Judy asked, sitting beside the woman on the bench. She began rubbing her back, Judy's motherly instinct kicking in.

The woman handed Judy the letter.

_Bones,_

_If you get this, you know what it means. I was me. You told me not to be me, but I couldn't help it. I've worked it out with Rebecca that if you want to see Parker, all you have to do is call her. Parker would really like that. He misses you a lot, Bones. I know you said he reminds you of me but the more time you spend with him, the more he loves science, which is so you. _

_I'm really sorry to do this to you, Bren. I never wanted to leave you. You and my son mean more to me than anything. Please forgive me for this. The kid who gave you the letter was one of the boys I was training over here. He's a smart kid. But he's stubborn which really made me think of you. I think about you every night, Bones. I hope your dig went well. I'm sorry I couldn't hear more about it but I'm sure it'll make you famous in that little anthropology circle of yours. I want you to know that I'll always love you. I know we talked last time and we agreed we would give us a shot. You have no idea how excited I am for us. All I can imagine is me and you fifty years from now with grandkids and everything you want in life. Everything we want._

_I'm sorry, Bren. I didn't want to leave you. I never did. You deserve more than that. _

_Just remember I love you and, even though you don't believe me, I'm watching down on you. I'll always protect you. Don't worry about me. Make sure Parker behaves and keeps his grades up. He wants to be a scientist just like you, Bren. He idolizes you . He loves you. So do I. _

_Take care of yourself, Bren. Don't forget about what's important in life. _

_I love you,_

_Booth_

Judy looked up, tears in her eyes, and handed the note to Amelia. The young girl read it and her eyes watered as well. She folded it back up and handed it to the woman on the bench. She was still crying and the two coffee cart workers felt helpless.

She looked up, wiped away her tears and said, "Thank you. For being so kind to me. I can pay you back for the coffee cake if you'd like."

Judy shook her head. "It was the end of the day. We would've thrown it away anyway."

The woman nodded and stood up, still silently sobbing. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Rebecca? Hi, it's Dr. Brennan…No, please, call me Temperance…Yes, I heard," she cried a little harder and the two coffee cart women moved back to the cart to give the woman on the bench some privacy.

"If you don't mind, Rebecca, I'd really like to spend some time with Parker…Yes, I got a letter…And Parker know about his dad?...Yes, if I could see him today, that'd be wonderful…Okay, I'll be over soon…Rebecca, thank you." The woman hung up and walked away to a different life. She knew it wasn't the one she had been expecting but she had a piece of the man she loved and that was all that mattered.


End file.
